happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bottled Up Inside
Bottled Up Inside/'Bottled Up'/'All Bottled Up' is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the twenty-second episode of Internet Season 3, and 76th episode overall. HTF Episode Description All the fun of a “Ship in a Bottle”, only less time consuming and (arguably) messier! Plot struggles to plug in his wound.]] Russell sits a bottled ship on his shelf and looks at it with satisfaction. All of a sudden, the bottle falls over and impales Russell through the stomach, causing his blood to flow inside and fill the bottle, sinking the ship. Russell notices the glass bottle in his stomach and pulls it out, causing an excess amount of blood to come flowing out his body at a high rate. To prevent any further blood loss, Russell squishes the bottle back into his abdomen. Russell gives a brief sigh of relief, but his blood quickly fills the bottle and then squirts through the opening in the bottle, so Russell puts the cork lid back in. Without hesitation, Russell dashes off to his car to go to the hospital. When Russell attempts to enter his car, he notices he is unable to fit through the door with the bottle impaled through this stomach, partly due to the fact that he was parked right next to a tree so the car door could not open that wide. Russell then decides to push the bottle deeper into his stomach so he can fit in the car. Breathing a sigh of relief, Russell closes his door and drives off. Later, Russell gives a laugh of joy as he notices a sign pointing towards the hospital and tries to turn. Unfortunately, the bottle gets caught up in the steering wheel, and as a result, he is unable to make his turn and he continues going straight past the hospital. finds a bitcoin.]] Meanwhile, Pop is crossing the street with Cub drinking from a milk bottle inside a stroller. Pop notices a coin and stops in the middle of the street to pick it up. Russell's car then speeds past and runs over part of Cub's stroller. Pop, not noticing that his son was just killed, continues happily pushing the remaining half of the stroller. Russell then notices that Cub's dead body forced through his own milk bottle into the shape of a bobble head is sitting on the front of his car. Obviously shocked and frightened, Russell fails to notice a fire hydrant ahead of him. Russell crashes into the fire hydrant, causing him to fly out of the car towards a truck full of stored water containers and his body ends up flying into one of the bottles, crushing his body. Later, Pop, along with half of the baby carriage, pours Russell's blood in a cup (thinking it is water) and walks off nonchalantly. As the iris closes in on the water bottle (which contains Russell's corpse), the miniature ship floats to the top. Moral "Don't bottle up your feelings." Deaths #Cub is run over by Russell's car and forced through his milk bottle. #Russell is forced through a water container. If he didn't die from being forced through the bottle, he most certainly would have died from blood loss or drowning. Injuries #Russell gets impaled in the abdomen when his ship in a bottle tips over and falls on top of him. #When Russell pulls the bottle out of his chest he starts bleeding profusely. #Russell pushes the bottle deeper into his chest when he can't get in his car. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''2 *Total Rate: 33% Destruction #Russell's bottle breaks on impact with Russell's chest. #Half of Pop's stroller is ran over by a car. #Russell crashes his car into a fire hydrant. Goofs #The trailer and full episode simply title the episode as Bottled Up. ##When the episode is uploaded on Mondo Media's YouTube channel, it is titled All Bottled Up. #According to Cub's Collect 'em all Card, Cub is lactose intolerant. In this episode, however, he is seen drinking milk with no problem. ##It's possible that this is soy milk or another milk substitute. #Before the bottle falls into Russell, the ship is normal-sized, but when the bottle is in Russell, the ship is shown to be smaller. #When Russell pulls the bottle out of his stomach, the boat disappears. #Russell's eye patch switches place once (when he's looking for the bottle lid). #Cub's size is smaller when he's seen from the inside of the baby carriage. #When Russell flies out of his car and into the water container, his tail is missing. #Russell flew into the water container face first (with his peg legs sticking out of the opening). However, this is later reversed, with his head near the opening. #The baby carriage, after being hit by Russell, was standing on two wheels and being held by Pop, which would mean that if Pop let go the carriage, it would fall. However, Pop used both hands to drink the water, and he should have opened his eyes to notice it was there, yet he managed to hold down the carriage still and not notice that Cub wasn't there. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females Category:Episodes Starring Russell Category:2012 Episodes Category:Sole Survivor Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac Category:Episodes directed by Kenn Navarro